Small Beginings
by MimiALala
Summary: This is the prologue to my Avengers fanfic. Like a three year prologue. :) I've already published it on deviantArt, but wanted to do so here. Enjoy!


**_This is a prologue to my SHIELD/Avengers fanfic. I've already published it on deviantArt, but I'm also doing so here. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The bell rings. I get up from my desk and follow the crowd of wild hooligans leaving our classroom. Man, if only I had one of those new hover scooters. Then I wouldn't be trampled by everyone in their hurry.

As soon as I get to my locker, a small crowd is assembling by the water fountain. So I shove my way in.

Margaret is dead center and babbling about the school play.

Holy crap. My cousin is a motormouth. No wonder we don't get along. I'm quiet and antisocial. She's the motormouth drama queen.

I quickly shove my way out again. Before she can say anything, I'm gone.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Walking to my house is boring. It's a thirty minute walk through New York. Plenty of people wondering what a little girl from Sunny Minds academy is doing out here on her own. Yep. It's boring. Not that it matters. No one cares about me anyhow. The only reason my stupid aunt looks after me is because I'm a good babysitter.

I decide to cut through an alley, to shorten my walk. But there's been a funny looking guy following me for the last three blocks. He's kinda familiar. Should I stay where there are people? Nah. It's harder to move through a crowd. I cut into an alley, hoping to lose him.

I trip over something small and metallic, and lay there dazed. My tooth is out. Yeowch.

I quickly get up, only to discover that this is a dead end alley. _Craptastic._ _Crazy dude's still coming. I gotta run. Umh... What have I got to work with? Backpack... Dumpster.. Iron bar... Paint can... Ummmmmmhhhh... Got It! _

I dart behind the dumpster and squeeze under it. From there, i scatter the contents of my backpack across the alley. The paint can is at my feet. Crazy comes running across my stuff as I squeeze back out. I grab the paint can as he trips, then I dump it on his head. Ooh, purple is sooo his color! He groans and tries to stand, but I make a face and punch him in the face.

"Bye, crazy!" I yell as I run away.

My room is now clean, Aunt Rachel is out shopping, and Margaret is outside playing. This is good. This is great, actually. Now I can read without getting interrupted. I settle down on my bed with a soda and a real book. None of that digi-book junk here, no sir.

But about thirty minutes later, the doorbell rings.

My aunt's back, so she gets the door.

I can hear voices from behind my door.

"-and if she does attend, we can assure you she'll get into any college of your choosing."

"Oh? That sounds promising."

"We at Coulson Prepatory are prepared to offer the highest education possible." I guess Margaret would like it. "Your niece is being given the opportunity of her life."

What?!

Me, being accepted at a fancy boarding school? No way!

Coulson is a familiar name. I can't place it though.

I put my ear to the door in order to hear them better.

"Well, I'm having a hard enough time sending her to her current school. How can I be expected to pay boarding school prices?" My Aunt says. _Geez. My parents left an entire trust fund for me, you jerk. Like money is a problem. _

That's it. I calmly open the door and walk out.

My aunt sees me first.

"Oh, there you are, Maureen. This is Mister Barton. He's from, ah, Coulson Prepatory. It's a boarding school, dear." She says. _Puh-lease. I'm not four, I'm thirteen. You're nine years behind. _

"Yeah, hi. So what does this-" I gesture to them and the papers that are scattered all over the sofa "have to do with me?"

Barton smiles. Geez, it's creep from the alley. In fact, the closer I look, the more evidence I find. His dirty blonde hair has little paint flecks all over it. His nose is crooked, but it wasn't earlier. I broke his nose. _Crap._

"I'm here to recruit you for the school. Frankly, I don't see why we haven't done this before. Your scores are so far off the chart, we don't actually know them." He says.

I sit on the floor and start leafing through the brochures.

Why is it that every single picture on here has happy children? That's suspicious.

"Um, yeah, weren't you at my school today?" I ask him.

He nods.

"Mrs. Smith, would you mind giving me a moment with your niece?"

She sniffs and leaves the room. Awwww. Poor wittle Margaret dosen't get her wittle dweam school. Boo hoo. Big deal.

As soon as the coast is clear, I start peppering him with questions.

"Look, we both know you aren't from a school, and you tried to kidnap me earlier, but why? I'm a nobody. Aunt Rachel wouldn't give a ransom. You have no plausible motive for kidnapping ME. Now, Margaret on the other hand, that I can see." I say. Barton chuckles.

"Kid, you kicked my ass. Not a lot of people can say that, especially not a squirt with pigtails. I work for SHIELD. Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage and Logistics Division, if you want the mouthful. We want you to come and work for us."

I smirk and reply quickly.

"Yeah, but aren't there rules against that? Legal working age is sixteen, genius. Three years to go."

"Exceptions can be made." He says and hands me a flash drive. "I assume you have a computer?"

I nod.

"Good. That's all the info I can give you, kid. The rest you'll have to gather on your own."

Right then, my aunt walks back in. But Barton keeps his cool. "So, those are the colleges that we work with. Would you give me a call once you've decided?"

"Yeah. Totally. Possibly by Sunday. That okay, Aunt Rachel?" I ask, batting my eyelashes.

She mumbles something unintelligible and nods.

Barton stands and shakes my Aunt's hand.

Then he walks out the door, leaving no evidence he was here, aside from the fake paperwork and the flash drive in my hand.

Late that night, I plug the drive into my laptop. I've already shoved all my stuff into boxes and bags. I'll call Barton in the morning.

But for now, I'm watching information flood my screen. Lots of information.

They must expect me to join, what with all this info Barton gave me.

"Miss Sutton, I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. Welcome aboard."


End file.
